My Frozen Flower
by Alwaysee
Summary: Rapunzel is raised to be a future queen and one day her parents tell her that she will be married to a stranger. Rapunzel doesn't like that idea and decides to run away from the situation. - Jackunzel -
1. Lake

_**This fanfiction unfolds in the 1870century. Rapunzel don't get kidnapped and Jack isn´t a spirit. I will write in Rapunzels POV. You don't need to ask why, you will understand later. Enjoy!**_

My mother always loved flowers. She always said that I was her favorite flower. Even if it was in middle of the winter my mother had create a garden in the castle. With those flowers she grown, my mother decorated my hair. I loved it when she did that, but I when she did it was for a purpose. Mother put the last flower in my hair and she looked at me. She looked so proud. Her green eyes shined like the sun and I saw tears behind her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She always wanted my best.

"You look amazing, dear." I turned around and saw myself in the mirror. My long golden hair was in a braid with hundreds of flowers. My green eyes looked surprised. I was wearing a long purple dress with pink details. I really did look good. I saw my mothers reflection behind me.

"Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young lady." I laughed and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you, mother. But... why is this necessary?" My mother lay a hand on my shoulder and took a deep breath. I was right. I knew my mother, it was something important she wanted to tell me.

"You are going to get married." Married? My heart stopped beating and my blood froze to ice. I starred at her. Did I have a fiance? Was I betrothed?Since when?

"Wait... what?" I looked down at the floor. Why? Why would my mother say something like this after braiding my hair? Why would my mother even say that I was going to get married? She always said that I should do what made me happy. Did my parents married me off? Questions.

"Yes, darling. You're 18 now, it's the time to get married." I couldn't believe it. I took some steps away from my mother and shook my head. No, I couldn't get married. It was so many things I wanted to do before that. I wanted to be ready for it, not just because I was 18.

"I... can't.. I'm not... ready." I couldn't see her face. I didn't want her to be disappointed. I run to the door and flung up the door.

"Rapunzel! Where are you going?" She wanted to take my arm but I was to fast. I run down the corridor and never looked back. I came down to the great hall and my father stood there talking to another man. A man with a crown. Oh no. This wasn't good at all.

"Rapunzel! Meet the king from the North Kingdom. Your going to meet his son a week from now and... wait. Rapunzel, where are you going?" I looked at them both but my eyes was at the North Kingdoms king. He had dark brown hair just as my father who was the king of the West Kingdom. He had gray eyes that I felt studied me My mother had dressed me up to met the king. No wonder. I smiled a false smile. I couldn't scream even if I wanted to. That king had power and people with power should you never embarrass.

"I.. I just want to go outside! To the lake, I want to ice skating!" The first thing that came up in my head. My father furrowed his brow and shook his head. He was about to say no but I didn't give him a chance. A servent came quickly with my white skates and my pink coat. I took them and run to the entrance door and when I was about to go outside I heard my mothers voice.

"Rapunzel! Darling, stop her! You can't let her go outside when we have a guest!" I didn't care. I run like it was for my life. It was for my freedom.

It wasn't many outside now. It was snowing and it was freezing. I didn't had any time to put on shoes and the coat didn't warm that much. I didn't care either. I ran trough the village and to the forest. I knew I had to go back to the castle sooner or later but now I just wanted to get out of there. I was near the lake now but... I stopped. Someone was there. I saw someone. I stood still and tried to see. It was someone who skating. Skating really good too. Who was it? The trees was in the way and I moved the branch. The branch broke.

"Who's there?" A boys voice or a mans. I swallowed and went forward. "I just.. I just wanted to skate here then I saw..." I didn't get to complete the sentence, surprise had alredy taken me. Wow. A boy with dark brown hair was looking at me. The snowflakes was stuck in his messy hair and his eyes was like melting chocolate. He did not seem to have much musclar but he was athletic. He was like a prince on ice.


	2. Skating

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I will take my leave." Formal as always – as a royal. I was raised to be that.I turned my back at him and was about to go away then I stopped. The only place I could go was to the castle. I took in a deep breath. Where should someone like I go?

"You don't have to leave just because I am here. You can skate here too. The lake is big enough for both of us." I walked down to the lake and sat down in the cold snow. I didn't even feel my own feets now. They were as cold as ice. I was just going to put my skate on then I saw him looking at me. He skated to me and took my right foot in his hands. His hands were really warm.

"Why are you going outside without shoes? Don't you see that it's snowing?" I closed my eyes. What should I say to this? 'I ran because my parents tell me to marry a guy I never seen.' or perhaps 'I will marry a stranger and I don't like it.' I opened my eyes and looked first at his hands.

"Thank you, really. I didn't thought my day could go better." I gave him a smile and looked into his eyes. It felt like he could look into my heart. Like he knew what was fighting inside me. He didn't seem to be happy about my comment.

"You can always do your day better with fun. Take on your skates. You have to make your day fun to make it better." I nod and put on my skates and stood up. He had right. I had to make my day better with doing it in a funnier way. I took a step to the ice and as always my foot slips. He had to take a grip on me to not let me fall. One hand grip my arm and the other hand grip my hip.

"That's a way to do it. Haven't you done this before?" My eyes narrowed and I nod.

"Of course I have. I'm just not good at it!" He put his head on the side and raised one eyebrow. What would he say now? I shouldn't said that. What if he let my go now? I would fall.

"Then you have to learn. I will be your teacher. My name is Jack." I looked surprised at him. He said.. that he way going to teaching me? Really? I gave him a big smile.

"My name is Rapunzel and... thank you!" Jack was his name. It matched him in some way. He let go of my hip and took my hand instead.

"You have the same name as the West Kingdom princess." Oh, really? I bit my lip and nod. Was I suppose to lie? I hated to lie and because of that... I never lied.

"My mother named me after the rapunzel lettuce. It may just be a coincidence." That was kind of true. He skated out to the middle of the lake and a smile was all over his face.

"Perhaps. I don't know were my name come from. I just was named Jack. Kind of boring, a story is always fun." He let go of my hand and i stared at him. He laughed and stretched out his hand to me. "Come here. Let the ice bring you forward. Just let it go, try to find a balance. Do you understand?" I nod and was trying to do as he said and.. it worked. I laughed and tried to grip him but he was moving away.

"Jack... I.. I.." He was skating around me in circles.

"Try to catch me, Punzie." Punzie? I had never had a nickname my whole life. I was always called Rapunzel. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I can always try." We skated for a long while until the dark was falling and the stars began to appear. The night. I sat down on the snow and touched my hair. Right, I still had flowers in my hair. Jack sat by my side and looked at me.

"You were better at the end." I looked at him and smiled. He hadn't asked any question why. He just made me feel better whatever the reason was. Jack, the fun and kind guy. The girl who was marrying him would be happy. Flowers, marrying... I couldn't run away from it.

"You will be here tomorrow to. Right?!" He nodded.

"I can't leave someone like you on ice. What will happen then? So yes, Punzie. I will be here tomorrow and I expect you to come as well." I couldn't run away from it, but I could start to make my life more fun! That wouldn't hurt at all. Everybody needed some fun, especially at the castle.

"Can you help me with all this flowers? I don't want to ask someone at.. I mean. I don't want to ask someone in my family." I took of my skates and Jack stood up.

"I have many questions to ask you, but I feel like I'm not suppose to ask." Jack began to take out the flowers from my hair. I looked down at the ground and had my eyes closed.

"It complicated... really. One day I maybe tell you but I'm afraid that.. I don't know. I don't even know myself. That's what's complicated." Jack didn't say anything but helped me take away all the flowers in my hair. I didn't know what to say either. I didn't know if I had thanked him enough. Jack lay a hand on my head and helped me up.

"You have a beautiful... long, long hair." He laughed and took off his own skates and... he hadn't bring any shoes either. I looked at him. Just looked at him. He knew that what I was about to say.

"You say to me that I didn't bring any shoes... and you don't have any either." He shrugged his shoulders and griped my hand.

"I suggest that we run so our feets doesn't freeze to death. Can you run with all your hair?" Behind me my hair laid in a total mess. Nearly as messy as Jacks hair.

"I will try run everywhere with you, just wait for me, Jack!"


	3. Mantle

"Where do you live? It's not good for a girl like you to wander around in the darkness. Maybe boogieman comes." I nodded and looked around me. Thought of it, ruffians where always in the forest. What if they would attack us? They would know for sure that I was a princess.

"Boogieman doesn't exist," said I and grip him harder and pulled me closer. Boogieman didn't exist but ruffians did. "I mean..."

"You don't need to be afraid, Punzie. I'm here. Can you go to your home alone? There's something I need to do." Jack took off his long brown mantle and put it on me. I felt the mantle around me like a warm breeze.

"The mantle has a hood. Hide your face, no one is up this hour and for a girl like you... I just don't want you to get hurt." Didn't want me to get hurt? He thought about me. I felt my heart race. He cared about me. I looked at the mantle and shook my head. I couldn't let him be without the mantle. What if Jack was attacked by ruffians? What if Jack froze to death? He hadn't any shoes and no mantle then. I couldn't live with that.

"I can't take it, what if.." He put his hand over my mouth and looked me into my eyes. Again it felt like he looked into my soul. I fell silence. What if...

"What if you would get hurt, I can't live with that. Go home now. I will see you tomorrow." I smiled and lowered the hood over my face. Why did Jack care about someone like me? I hadn't done anything for him. He just... was my friend. He were the only friend I ever had. I felt joy. My day was saved, my whole life was saved by a ice prince named Jack.

When I came to the castle it was all dark. I looked up on my balcony and throw up my hair to get up. No one would know that I had came back. I climbed up and open the glass door. I needed to be silent. If someone heard me it would just be trouble. Trouble and I didn't match that well. I came in to my bedroom and were just about to take of Jacks mantle. My mother was in my room. Sleeping. I could wake her up. She lay on my table and I saw paper all around her. She had been crying. It was like an arrow had got my heart. I knew this would happen but I couldn't accept it. I took of the mantle and hide it and my skates under the bed. My feets where cold as ice but I didn't care. It just made me think of Jack. I lay a blanket over my sleeping mother.

"Goodnight, mother. I'm so sorry but... I can't marry someone I don't know or don't even love. I hope you understand that I can't do it."

I couldn't sleep at all. My thoughts was about Jack, marriage, my mother and many other things whats made me worry. After hours I fell asleep, but it wasn't long.

"Rapunzel, I'm so sorry. I..." I woke up and the first thing I saw was my mother beside my bed. She had woke up. "I didn't think you would ever come back, please forgive me." I was in chock. What should I do? I hugged her and smiled for myself. I loved her and that wouldn't change.

"I'm sorry to, mother." She kissed my forehead and pushed me away. She looked into my eyes. She was disappointed, she couldn't hide that but she tried. I knew it, but at the same time I couldn't make anything different. Nothing could change the fact that I was about to get married to a stranger.

"I know how you feel. Believe it or not – I have been in there to but it's a princess responsibility to marry a prince. You have to do it." I was forced to marry that prince and I hadn't even seen a picture of him. It was very strange but I didn't want to see a picture. I didn't want this to be real.

"Why do I have a responsibility to marry someone I don't love?" What kind om responsibility was that? I knew that many princesses married princes even if they weren't in love.

"You will learn to love the prince," Learn to love? How could I do that? I got up from the bed. What if I couldn't learn to love? "Rapunzel, please. You have to do this. This is your responsibility just like all the other princesses. You're not alone with this." I shook my head and closed my eyes. Jack, please. Save me.

"Mother, I can't marry him. Can you get out? I need to get dressed." I needed to be alone. I needed Jack. I needed to talk to him.

"Okay, dear. Please, consider this." She walked to the door and got out. Consider? Consider that it's okay to marry someone random person? Okay, this person wasn't random but it could have been. I picked up Jacks mantle and my skates I had hide under my bed and put them in a bag. I closed the bag and took money I found on the table. This would do for today. I braided my hair and put on some shoes and the same pink coat. Jack. Jack could be waiting for me. I smiled. Jack.

My parents was eating breakfast in the dinner room. All I needed to do was run so nobody would see me. That couldn't be that hard. I looked twice around me and run to the front door. I did it. I run down the village and through the morning market.

"Punzie!" I turned around and saw Jack waving at me. In his other hand he held one baked bread. I walked to him and smiled. Jack hadn't forgot me. He was wearing a new brown mantle and of course he had no shoes. Didn't he freeze?  
"What are you doing?" I looked curiously at the bakery and Jack laughed.

"Buying breakfast. I thought that we could share. Are you hungry or have you already eat?" I didn't want to have breakfast with my parents. That would be so wrong after what I did and said. I nodded. He had think about me.

"I haven't eat yet." Jack gave me the bread and paid the baker. Jack saw down at my shoes. He smiled. I had made him happy. I felt my heart jumped. He smiled for me.

"You're wearing shoes now. Good. It would be terrible if you got sick." I smiled and he grab my hand. I felt my cheeks heated up. Was I embarrassed? Why were I embarrassed?

"We can eat at the lake." I didn't want the time to fly away, but I knew it would. This week would end fast and I needed sooner or later tell Jack who I was. Even if he would stop meeting me after that I... I wouldn't stop believe in him.


	4. Jamie

He gave me one half of the bread and sat beside me on a big stone.

"Here you go. Hope it taste bad." He began to eat the bred and I just looked at him.

"I was joking.." There were many children at the lake and one of the children run forward to Jack. Brown hair and brown eyes but even if Jack had the same they didn't look like siblings maybe relatives.

"Jackson! Where have you been? Everyone has search for you! And when you came back so late.. oh..." Jackson? Was that Jacks full name? The little boy looked at me with big eyes. This couldn't be good. It looked like he knew who I was. I swallow a piece of the bread.  
"Jamie, this is Rapunzel. Punzie, this is Jamie. He's a friend to my family." Jamie were like a sun when he smiled. This little boy was... Jacks friend? He maybe didn't know who I was.  
"Hey, Rapunzel... I'm so sorry. I need to talk to Jack. Jack - This doesn't change the fact that we don't live here and we don't know where everything are yet. You can't just run away then!" This little boy where strict but I felt that this wasn't his only side. He looked like a happy and kind boy. A boy who cared about Jack. Only that made me like him.

"That's perhaps why I didn't recognize you. Where are you two from?" Jack looked with me and Jamie looked at Jack. Was it something Jack hide from me? Then we were two about that.

"We came from the North Kingdom. Our prince is going to marry the West Kingdoms princess," They were here because of that stupid marriage. I met Jack because of the marriage I wanted to disappear. I couldn't help but smile. Thank you mother, if this wouldn't happen I wouldn't meet Jack. "Come to think of it. You have the same na..." Jamie put a hand over his own mouth and tried to smile. Now he knew.

"Just because you have same name as another person doesn't mean you are that person. I mean. Look at me. Who many is not named Jack?" Jamie put his head on the side.

"I'm not named Jack..." Jacks eyes narrowed. "You don't count." I looked at them both. Jack wasn't only the nice, funny and kind guy. He was also sarcastic and mischievous, I liked it. I laughed. Both of them looked at me and smiled.  
"If you guys doesn't find here, I can show you around. I have lived here my whole life." Jamie shined up and took my hand.

"Can you do that tomorrow? I can bring Jack sister too! We would all want a guide through the kingdom! Doesn't that sound like a good idea, Jack?" Jamie let go of my hand and run down to the lake to ice skate with the other children. He didn't even wait to hear Jacks answer. Jack looked on me and smiled his biggest smile I ever seen him do.

"Sure, but she really need to get better at skating first. A wind could make her fall." I stood up and opened my bag I had with me and put my skates on.

"Tomorrow I will show you and Jamie the village. Something that you can't do without me." This made Jack interested.

"Oh, really. I bet you can't skate without me near, Punzie." I crossed my arms and smiled.

"I had a good teacher."

The children was already home at this hour. I took off the skates hand touched my foot. I felt pain but it could do. Jack sat before me and studied me. What did he really see?

"How old are you, Jack?" I put my skates in my bag and saw the mantle. I was about to take it up but Jack closed the bag.

"It's yours now. See it like a memory of me. You can hang it on the wall at your home if you want to and... I will soon turn 18. I think it's eight days from now so it's soon." Before that, I would meet the prince. I tried to smile but my heart didn't let me to.

"I'm a few days older than you. I'm already 18." He laughed and hold my hand. "I don't care."

"You don't care how old I am? Then... do you care who I am?" I forced myself to ask. I needed answer. I needed him to accept me because... I liked him.

"As long as you are you." As long as I was myself? I didn't need to tell him, not yet. I could live with just knowing that. I felt his warm hand in mine. This.. was perfect. Even if I hadn't known him for long it felt like I always known him.

"You don't need to bring anything. I think tomorrow will be a warm day."

Jack and I separated at the same place as last time. At the edge of the walls around the castle. This way he never knew what way I came from and I never knew what way he came from. I didn't know much about him, I just knew him. How he was as a person. I took the same way as the night before and climbed up to my room with help of my hair. I got into my room and.. I saw a note on the table. My mothers handwriting.

'_You don't need to hide from the situation, Rapunzel. You don't need to meet the king but you need to do your duty. When you wake up tomorrow you will eat your breakfast at your room. You can go out if you want to. Your father and I will not disturb you. The only thing I beg you to do is four days from tomorrow morning. You will find a dress in your wardrobe. Put this dress on you and do your hair beautiful. You will then meet the North Kingdoms prince in the forest beside the big lake. The prince heard you liked to go there. If you need to talk to us, you can do that. I will listen but this can't change. I'm so sorry, my dearest flower. - Your Mother'_

My fate was decided. I would meet the prince soon. Jamie had probably talked to the prince about me. I took a deep breath. How would this end?


	5. Library

"Punzie? What is it?" Jack lay his hand on my cheek and studied me. I couldn't think straight. I was a horrible daughter. I didn't even eat the breakfast that stood on the table when I woke up. All I did was to get dressed and right out from the castle. What did I win in this? Nothing. I took a deep breath and smiled at him or tried to smile. "Nothing. Are everybody here?" Jack nod. His little sister and Jamie held each others hands behind him. That was cute. Jack let go of my cheek and held my hand instead. Did he read my thoughts?

"So, what do you need to see in this village?" My heart was about to melt away. We would look like a couple. That didn't do me anything. I wanted people to think that, even if it was a risk for the princess to wander around hand in hand with another man then the prince of the North Kingdom.

"I want to see the library! I love books." Jamie smile was bright as the smile yesterday. Jacks little sister didn't say so much. She didn't even look at me. She was just quiet and smiled just when she looked at Jamie. I wanted to speak to her but... she didn't let me talk to her. She was ignoring me.

"Well, then we go to the library! This way." I pointed at the hair salon.

"There's the hair salon. They are really good at what they doing... but I have never cut my hair." Jamie looked at me and his eyes narrowed. I would do the same if I were him.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" I touched my hair and touched a brown lock behind my ear.

"If I cut my hair I will don't be blond anymore. My hair will be brown. That doesn't really matter but... When I was young an old lady told me that my hair was magical of some reason. She didn't tell me exactly. It would be fun to know more. She said a song would wake the magic up. So I decided that I will wait until the magic in my hair comes. Does that sound weird?" Yes, it did sound weird but it was the truth. Jamie looked at me with big eyes.

"Cool. I want magical powers too!" Jack laughed and shook his head.

"No, Jamie. You wouldn't do good with powers. The world would fall to pieces just after an hour." Jamie and Jack started a discussion and I opened the door to the library.

"You can talk about that later. This is the library, you have to be silent. Can you do that?" Jamie was silent in seconds and we walked in to the library. The librarian looked at me and gasped.

"Princ.." I shocked my head and made a face that said: 'Don't-say-anything.' The librarian nod. She understood. Thank you.

"I'm sorry. Rapunzel, what do you want?" I looked at Jamie and Jacks little sister.

"Do you want I special book?" Jamie jumped to be as long as the desk.

"I want to find that song that makes your hair magical!" The librarian looked like a question mark and I laughed. Kind little Jamie. I had already as a child looked in every book in that library. I wanted answers too. I sang every song in every book I found. No results.

"We can always try again. Can't we, Punzie?" Jack ordered a songbook and the librarian smiled. On the desk a book I never seen laid. This wasn't a songbook. This was a fairytale. Why would the librarian give Jack a fairytale if we order a songbook? This made no sense but Jamie took the book and run together with Jacks sister to a sofa. Jack and I sat beside each other and we looked down in the fairytale. There were songs in here. Why didn't I seen this book before then?

"It's stories and songs! With one do you like best?" He was talking to Jack sister. She didn't say anything but pointed at one song. Jack looked at me.

"I hope you can sing." I read the song and the notes, _Flower gleam and glow_. I was about to open my mouth then Jacks little sister put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't sing it. What if people decide to cut your hair because of it? Even if your hair isn't magical you can't take the risk!" She didn't hate me. She cared. I looked surprise at her.

"Then I won't take that risk."

After a long day at the village Jamie and Jacks sister decided to go home and sleep. Jack and I was left alone. I took a deep breath. Soon I was forced to go to the castle again. I didn't want to. I wanted to be with Jack... but when I was with him the time was going to fast.

"Jack... how the prince like?" He froze and looked at me. I saw hate in his eyes and he turned away from me. Something in my heart broke. I did it. I said the only thing that I shouldn't do.  
"He's... you will like him. That the only thing you need to know." You will like him?  
"You knew that I was the princess... right?" Our eyes meet and the hate was gone. He didn't hate me. He didn't hate me! He hugged me and I felt his heart pound. His heart pounded as fast as mine.

"'I don't care.' I said that to you, didn't I? Yes. I knew you were the princess right from the start. Anyone would notice that you weren't just a normal girl. I'm sorry." I lied to him and he was saying that he was sorry? I couldn't do this.

"You know who the prince is, right? Is this why you were so kind to me?" Jack pushed me away and looked into my eyes. Sadness. My heart were about to break.

"I'm not the prince you will marry, Rapunzel."


	6. Flynn Rider

My heart was in pieces. He. Was. Not. The. Prince. Even if I knew that he wasn't the prince I had hope for it. Why would I hope for something that? "I don't care. I... I like you." I said it. I did like him. I wanted him to be the prince. I wanted him to be by my side where ever I was. Even if he wasn't the prince I would marry, he was the prince of my heart. Jack was the one and only I would marry right now. "And I think you like me too." This love... what if it was one sided? I wanted to believe that he liked me. I wanted it so badly. He kissed my forehead.

"You're right. I adore you... but it isn't that easy. You will marry Jamies brother. You of everybody. I can't do anything. Do you know how that feel? You made my life fun just by breathing. Knowing that I have no chance... well. It make my heart aches." He said he liked me. He liked to spend this time with me. We... my heart fell and tears began to fall from my cheeks. I had fall in love with him the first time I saw him. He was the prince for me. He touched my brown lock and smiled. That smile. That smile was for me, just for me. He kissed the tears that fall from my cheeks.

"How many knows this story of yours? It's kind of cool." I smiled, I nearly laughed. This was an amazing feeling. I was loved by the one I liked. This couldn't get better... or worse. I was in love with the wrong guy but who cares in the end? Love was love. I didn't regret that.

"You, Jamie and your little sister but it doesn't mean it's true just because I heard it from an old lady. She can have wrong you know." Jack nodded... then something hit him. He smiled brightly. What did he think of? He took a few step back and waved at me.

"I got an idea. Meet me at the lake tomorrow morning! I think I can solve this problem."

The next morning I woke up early. Breakfast was already served and stood on the table. Hazelnut soup, my favorite – but mother knew that. I decided to eat breakfast today. I didn't want to disappoint her more then I already had done. After breakfast I took the corridor down to the front door. No one was there. My mother really didn't want to disturb me. I was a horrible daughter. Jack maybe wasn't out this hour at the morning but I wanted to make sure I was there on time.. even if we didn't had choose a time to meet. The village wasn't that big and a scream from the forest would sound all the way to the castle. I walked down to the lake.

"Jack! Are you here?" It was always good to be on the safe side. I didn't see him or hear him respond. It were someone else who answered.

"Rapunzel..." Someone who I never seen before called me by my name. Probably knew this person that I was the princess to. A man stood before me. I could bet that it was the North Kingdoms king first... but it wasn't. This was the North Kingdoms prince. The one I would marry. I couldn't say anything. He looked like a little version of the North Kingdoms king. He looked like an older version of Jamie.

"You're..." I had meet him. This.. this wasn't good at all.

"You know, I can't help that notice that you didn't want to meet me." I didn't want to meet him. I didn't even want to see him. I wanted to run away from this. He studied me with the same eyes as the king. No, this didn't feel right. Where was Jack? I wanted to call his name.  
"My name is Flynn Rider. I heard from my little brother that you liked to go here." No. No, no and no. I didn't want this. I covered my ears with my hands. Why did I hear this?!

"No, you're not the prince.. I will meet the prince in three days. Yes... in three days." He took my hands and looked me into my eyes. Jack... where are you? "I'm the prince of the North. You are the princess of the West. I'm sorry to do this but you give me no choose. This is for our people, not for you or me." I couldn't get out of his grip. I tried but I were no match for him.

"Flynn, let go of her." Jack. It was Jack voice. I turned around and saw his face. He hated this Flynn Rider. Just by his aura, everyone could see it. Flynn let go of my hands and I run over to Jack as fast as I could. "Blondie, you know. Your romance are not allowed. If I where you. I would do my duty and bring back my parent and daughter relationship. Wouldn't you?" Jack put his hands over my ears. He starred at Flynn.  
"I will do everything in my power to change this fate. Marriage is something you should be chose yourself. Even if I have accept my own duty to get this through." What kind of duty did Jack have? What kind of relationship did he have with the kingdom? Jack didn't look at me. He held my hand and walked away from the lake. He didn't respond to Flynns voice. He just walked away from the situation just like I first did. Three days left.

"We can't change this, Jack." Jack stop to walk and he just looked at me. "Do you give up on this, Punzie? Do you want to get married to that person?" I starred at him.

"Of course I don't want to marry a guy I don't know! Of course I would like to see you as the prince but you aren't a prince. That's what I hate. We can't change what we are born with!" Jack starred back at me.

"The king is my father but the queen isn't my mother. Flynn is the queens and the kings child. When we were small we decided that Flynn was the one to take the crown becuase he was the prue blood. I'm one month older but he was the one to take the crown. In other words. I can take his place."


	7. The Eldest Son

Wait. He was a prince? No, a half prince? Half blood? This... was an idea. I looked down at the ground. Jack was related to the king. The kings first son and the first son was always the crown prince. I got a smile on my face and shined up. This wasn't an end. This could be the beginning.

"But why aren't you the crown prince then? Is it an another reason to? It must be.." Jack nod and started to walk again. "I wanted to have fun. I didn't want to sit on a chair in a kingdom. He are the one who should be the crown prince but I..." Jack did have a fight in himself. What did he want to do? This fight wasn't about me anymore. This fight was also about Jack, what he wanted to do. Then it hit me. I shook my head. No. This wasn't right either. Jack couldn't take a crown just because to be with me. He didn't know anything about a kingdom. If he did that a whole kingdom could go to ruins just because of a love. I couldn't accept that. No one should be trouble just because of a love story between to me and Jack. Not more trouble then I already created.

"Jack, you can't go to the king and say that you want to be the to take over the kingdom. Even if you are the oldest so doesn't anyone know about you. No one would accept that..." Jack closed his eyes. "Then you will marry Flynn and I will have to go back to the North Kingdom." What was I going to do? I wanted to be with him with all my heart. I lay a hand on Jacks cheek.

"I will try to talk to my parents about this, Jack. Maybe it can work. We don't know until we try."

I had a plan. A plan that could go really wrong or just wrong. "Mother?" I opened the door to the castle and Jack was behind me with a hand om my shoulder. He gave me some kind of courage and I needed it. I needed it with all my heart.  
"Rapunzel? Is it really you?!" My mother came running down the stairs and froze when she saw what was behind me."Rapunzel... why you with him?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Jack pulled me to him. He was here with me. I needed to do this.

"I don't want to be the crown princess." This made even Jack froze. This wasn't what he had planed but it was my plan. I didn't care about the crown. All I wanted was Jack and if he wasn't the prince then I wouldn't be the princess. "This wasn't what we talked about, Punzie!" I turned around and looked into his eyes. His brown beautiful eyes. "I can't be a rightful queen if I don't am with the one I love." I looked at my mother behind me. She was speechless. She was disappointed. I cared with all my heart but I needed to be happy with my life and I knew that she would like that to.

"Rapunzel, dear... you are the only one to take the crown from the West Kingdom." Yes. I were the only child of my mother and father. This long didn't my plan go. Behind her my father and the king of the North Kingdom came down and stood beside my mother. Three against two. This plan were about to go really really bad. The North king looked first at me and then smiled to Jack. He gave his son a smile. Now did I see something in him that looked like Jack, I did see it in his smile.

"I planed to say this when my son Flynn and Rapunzel were married but this could also do. I have a story to tell. A story the whole kingdom should know. It's a kind of long story." My mother looked at the king and my father just nodded. My father took my mothers hand. "We will listen to this story. Lets go out to the garden and sit there. Do you want anything to drink?"

We sat all together in the garden and all eyes was on the North king. Did Jack know this story? I looked at him and he looked down on the ice water he held in his hand. I tried to smile at him but I saw in his face that this story was a story that had been a secret a long while. I held his hand and the North King spoke.

"It was a ball at the castle and all ladies in the whole kingdom was invited. I would marry the girl who I danced the most with. I didn't thought more about that and danced with only one girl."


	8. Crack

"I danced most with the princess of the South Kingdom. She wasn't from the village but she was there to celebrate the one who would be my queen. She was beautiful and I couldn't even let my eyes of her. No one could let their eyes off her. She was nice and pure. I asked her out and at first she said no. After an hour of talk she said yes. I knew that she would be the one I would marry. Just like a love story when someone falls for someone at first sight. When all the guests had going home I said straight out that she will be the queen of the North Kingdom. She was the only queen I could see by my side. She said that she had to do some business at home first... and to make everyone think that I was with her all the time we made a plan. A plan that would go very wrong but... I don't regret it. In the north castle it was a servant that looked like the queen-to-be. That servant was Jacks mother. She was special and.. well. I loved her as much as I loved the queen but I couldn't have affairs with two woman if I would be the king. Jacks mother got pregnant and so did the queen. Jacks mother did when she got Jacks little sister. Jack sister isn't my child but I couldn't leave them alone. She wanted to leave the castle after getting Jack sister and let him and his sister have a normal life but.. she died and I raised Jack and his sister up."

The king looked at his son and Jack didn't move at all. I kissed his cheek and he looked at me. He felt pain. I couldn't do anything about it."I never told you the real reason. I'm sorry son." Jack stood up and he opened his mouth to say something. I couldn't let him do this alone. I stood up to and looked at the king.

"Why didn't you say anything? Didn't you have some kind of responsibility to say the truth? I can understand that you want to keep this hidden but.. something like that are unreasonable to not say." The king tried to grab my arm but Jack took his arm instead. He had a fight inside him. I saw it so clearly. My Jack, where was this going?

"I don't care about your reasons. I don't care about the crown. I don't care what my mother wanted I only care about Rapunzels hand and about that she gets happy. You wouldn't had know that I was the one falling for her. I don't blame you. The only reason I got here was because I wanted to hear you say that I can marry Rapunzel. Can I?" No one said a word. My mother stood up.

"I can guess the next. Flynn was born and you and the queen decided to take the crown from Jack to Flynn because Flynn was the queens son." My father held my mothers hand and looked at me with a sad smile."So... what happens now? With us?" The North king looked at me then at my parents.

"You and Jack will get married and the truth about everything will get out." I was surprised. Was this true? Did he said that I could marry Jack? "What about Flynn?"

"He will take care of the North Kingdom. You don't need to worry, he wanted this too. He liked to see your and Jacks faces when he acted." Oh... very funny. Not even Jack thought this was fun. I looked at him och kissed him on the mouth. "Jack. We can get married." He was speechless.

_**Three days after...**_

I would marry Jack. I still couldn't believe it. Flynn was traveling home and the truth about the king was out in the whole village. I stood up on the ice and looked at Jack. Jacks face shined like the sun. He shined like the sunlight och the snow. He was happy. This marriage would be happy at the end. I fell in love with the one I truly would marry. "Why did you want to go to the lake? We still have preparations to do before the wedding." He didn't have any shoes. Neither did I.

"Here were we when this story began." Yes, without shoes. I remember it so well. Who knew that I would marry that ice prince? I laughed and was just about to run to him. A crack in the ice. No, this wasn't happening. I starred at the ice. Why would the ice crack? Something hit me. The days before was warmer... No, no and no. This wasn't happening.


	9. My Frozen Flower

"Calm down, stand still. Don't move." I felt the crack under my feets. This wasn't suppose to happen. This was the last thing that I wanted to happen. This shouldn't happen. Jack turned around and searched for something. He grabbed for a long stick beside the lake. It looked like a staff. I was the only one who couldn't move without making the crack worse. Why did we go out on the ice? Why?!

"Jack, I'm scared." This wouldn't work. "I know, I know... I have an idea." Panic in his voice. He didn't think this would be fine. I saw his face. He got a bit closer and the crack got worse. "Get away from here! I'm okay as long it's not you who stands here." Jack couldn't accept that. He tried again and again. Why didn't he give up?

"I will try to follow you where ever you are." I said that I would try to go everywhere with him before but.. I couldn't do that anymore. If I tried to get out of here we both would... no. I didn't accept this either. Jack shook his head. "No, Punzie. I can do this I... have to do this." I looked at him. My tears began to fall. This wouldn't do. I would go under the ice what ever happened.  
"Rapunzel, I heard you scream and..." Jamie. Someone had heard me? Of course. Any scream from the forest could be heard to the castle. Behind Jamie was Jacks sister with a book in her hand. That book we read in the library. Why did she had that book with her? Jamie ran over to Jack who stood beside the lake. He covered his face. He knew what I knew. "Jamie... can you give me my skates? I will try something different." Wait.. he didn't plan to.

"No, Jack! Please don't... stay where you are!" Jamie took Jacks arm but Jack pushed him away. He would try to skate out to the ice. That wasn't a good idea at all. "I'm not going to leave you. We will do this, together. When you can grab the staff you take it and I will just.." This plan was crazy. No. This would work. Someone would go under the ice and... and... "Punzie, please listen to me." I looked at him and shook my head. Then.. he did it. He skated out on the ice and got the staff near me. I grab the staff. Then the ice broke completely. We both were under the ice and everything went black. Jack... I love you with all my heart.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine...What once was mine."_

I opened my eyes and put a hand on my head. What... was that? I looked up and saw Jacks sister and Jamie. They hugged me and I heard the cry out my name. My name. I looked around me. I was on the land but.. where was Jack? "Rapunzel..." Jamie didn't shine as the sun like as usual. Something did happen. His smile was like the death. Death? No.. no this couldn't be. Could Jack be..? No.. Of course not. He was Jack, he couldn't die... but why wasn't he by my side?

"Where's Jack?" Jamie moved and behind him.. behind him was Jack. "Jack?!" I crawled forward and lay a hand on his cheek. He was pale. He was cold.. he was.. soon dead. He wasn't dead. Not yet. I took his hand and he tried to open his eyes. He was alive. "Punzie..." I cried and kissed his lips. "I'm here, Jack. I will always be by your side." He tried to smile but... no. He wasn't in this world anymore. He would go away. "Your frozen.. let me.. my frozen..." He stopped me with laying his hand over mine. "Flower... you are my flower." I heard his last breath. I couldn't do anything about it. "No this.. this isn't right.. this isn't suppose to happen." I tried everything. Checked his breath, heard from his heart.. but everything was silent. I cried out his name. My Jack.. my prince was... gone? Jack sister gave me the book of fairytale and pointed and one page. She tried to smile. The song. "Your hair does shine when someone sing it but.. don't sing it. This was meant to happen." Meant to happen? Was it meant for Jack to die? What kind of world would give someone that destiny?

"What do you want to do with... his body?" No one understood what had happened. His body? Jamie put his jacket over Jacks head. I couldn't stay here. I wanted to be with Jack. I didn't care how. I just wanted to be with him. Jack sister pointed at the lake.  
"Jack loved to skate... the lake. We will have to tell the others later. I don't want people to look at his body." I sat there in silent. Jack.. why did you try to save me? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Jamie and Jacks sister lifted him up and stood at the edge of the land. They let go of his body and let it sink. I couldn't do this. "Jack!" I cried out his name. "Please, Jack. Come back to me. I don't care how. I don't care about my life if you aren't here. Please.. **JACK!**"

_**This isn't the last chapter. Next one will be the last. I think 10 is a good number to stop at. After this story I have a new project I will work on. It will be a ROTBTD story. I'm so glad to see so many of you read my story. I can't believe that it would go this good to my first fan fiction. I hoped you enjoyed this story and will read my other one when it comes out. Maybe on Thursday if I can publish it then. Thank you for taking your time.**_


	10. Jack Frost

I collapsed at the lake after that and the only one I could think of was Jack. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. Those brown eyes filled my heart with happiness. The thought of him being gone... no. He was alive. He couldn't die. The thought didn't exist in my mind. I loved him. He was by my side wherever I were. Someone had lifted me up after my collapse and I woke up in my bed an hour later. I looked up in the sky from my balcony. Was he up there? Maybe, maybe not. I cried and fell down on my knees. "Jack.." I whispered out to the night. "Please... I will always remember you.. you are alive, you must be alive. What should I if not do?." Light came from the sky and I looked up.

Lanterns filled the sky, as a memory for Jack. I knew that he wouldn't come back. This was the sign that a royal was missing. He was at the lake. At the bottom of the lake. I had seen people go with flowers to the lake. I couldn't understand, few knew him but the village were sad just like me. Did they care or was it just because it was a royal? I wanted to go to the lake. I wanted to be with him. The problem was the guard. My balcony and my door was guarded so I couldn't go outside. I looked up at the lanterns. They were beautiful. They shined up the night just like Jack shined up my life. When the lanterns disappear... I saw something. Someone was flying in the air. Who was it? I looked closer. The person held a staff that looked familiar, were had I seen it before? The person had snow white hair messy hair and a brown long mantle. The person moved the staff and it started to snow. Was it a spirit? Was it a fairy? The person came closer and I saw all the details. He looked like Jack. Did I hallucinate? It looked like Jack but... it couldn't be. Jack had brown hair and brown eyes, this Jack had with hair and blue eyes. I couldn't be silent.

"Jack!" I screamed. "Jack is that really you?" The boy looked at me. Those eyes looked right through me. I felt a stone in my heart. He didn't look like he knew me. He came to me and looked surprise. My Jack didn't realize that it was me. He sat on the railing to the balcony. He was barefoot as always. "Do I know you?" He higher up his right eyebrow. I wanted to give him a hug. I wanted him to hold me tight to him. I swallow and started to cry again. I smiled. He didn't knew me but... I knew him. He was here. He weren't dead. "No. You don't know me." Jack looked surprise and starred at my tears. Just like before he kissed away my tears. My Jack were alive. The stone from my heart were gone now. I knew that he was alive. No one would ever let this person die. "My name is Jack Frost... and you are?"

"My name is Rapunzel but you can call me..." He interrupted me.

"Punzie." I laughed and nod. "Yes, that's me."


End file.
